


Missing

by adiosTavvy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Biting, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruises, Car Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, Extremely Fast Burn, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murderers, Neck Kissing, Non-consensual licking, Rating May Change, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Slow Dancing, Spit As Lube, Top Jerome Valeska, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Young Bruce Wayne, murder boyfriends, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosTavvy/pseuds/adiosTavvy
Summary: Bruce Wayne gets kidnapped by Jerome Valeska, and slowly loses his mind at they go on a killing spree together.TW - There are sensitive subjects in this story, please proceed with caution.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce sat in Jerome's car, hugging himself tightly. He was deeply afraid of the man, Jerome knew that already, but Bruce tried not to let it show. The clown was cackling as they sped down the empty, dark streets of Gotham. They ended up at a motel just out of town, and Jerome pulled him out when he refused to move. They checked in and Bruce found himself sitting on the bed, watching the murderer pace and ramble excitedly. Bruce couldn't help but to interrupt the man. "W-what do you want with me?" Jerome stopped, and looked at the billionaire with a spark in his eyes. "Well, we were just destined to be Brucie! Couldn't you see it? I could!" The man cackled, and Bruce shuffled back to the headboard as Jerome sat in front of him. "I'm gonna fucking corrupt you, Brucie." Jerome grinned, and Bruce felt his blood run cold. "P-please, Jerome... I-I'll do anything if you just let me go..." Bruce practically begged as Jerome pulled him closer by his thighs. "That's a nice offer, kiddo, but its not gonna get you away from me." Jerome smiled softened. Bruce cringed as Jerome's wet, warm tongue ran across his cheek. "J-Jerome, please, let me go..." Bruce suddenly started crying and it shocked the clown, he was expecting anger and maybe a fight. Jerome gently wiped his tears away, softly kissing Bruce. The teen spluttered for a second, and attempted to close his thighs as Jerome tried to slip between them. Unfortunately, the madman was stronger, and got their anyway. Bruce's small sobs were masked by Jerome's chapped lips, and he tried to wiggle away. Jerome was getting a bit frustrated with the teen's constant struggling, and bit his bottom lip harshly, making the teen gasp. The redhead sucked on his lip apologetically, and slipped his tongue into Bruce's mouth. Bruce was getting a bit light headed from lack of air, and Jerome finally broke away to bite hard on Bruce's neck. The teen didn't know how, but his legs had ended up wrapped around Jerome's waist, and he had rested his hands on Jerome's shoulder. He was getting quite tired, and his tense muscles relaxed under the clown's mouth as he accidentally let out a filthy moan. He wasn't going to lie, he had a small crush on Jerome, but he didn't expect this to happen. 

Bruce awoke to a sharp pain in his rear end and dried tears still on his face, no lube hurt, and unfortunately they had no condoms either. He was in his boxers and Jerome's undershirt. There were someone's light sobs from the bathroom, and Bruce realised Jerome was gone. The sobs were from a woman though, so it couldn't of been... No. Jerome didn't... Did he? Bruce got up painfully slow, and peeked into the small bathroom. The receptionist sat curled up on the floor, terribly hurt and tied up with duct tape. Jerome was stood in front of her with a surprisingly clean pocket knife. Jerome turned and his eyes lit up, "Ah, you're awake! Great! Finish her." Jerome stepped aside, offering Bruce the knife. "W-what?! No!" Bruce practically yelled, and Jerome looked confused. "Did that sound like a yes or no question, Brucie? Finish. Her." He demanded, slipping the hand into Bruce's hand and moving him forward. The receptionist begged for Bruce not to, but Jerome snapped at her to shut up. "J-Jerome, I don't want to do this..." Bruce whined, leaning back against the madman's chest to try and get some distance between himself and the blonde curled up on the floor. "Why not, babe? There's such a nice thrill when it's your first time. Like last night." Jerome smiled, and kissed Bruce's neck and staring at the woman on the floor. "Here, i'll help. Just move a bit further forward and..." Jerome moved Bruce forward, and drove the knife deep into the lady's shoulder. Bruce stared at her with slight horror as she wailed, and he quickly pulled the blade out. "C'mon, Brucie, feels good doesn't it." Jerome coaxed him into doing it again, and again, and again until he was doing it all on his own. Jerome's cackles reached his ears, as well as the woman's distressed screams. Jerome was right, there was a certain thrill to it. Finally, he drove the knife into her neck, then into her eye, watching the blood trickle out as Jerome hugged him tightly from behind. "Well done, baby..." He purred, kissing Bruce's bloodied cheek. "I broke into the apartment next door too, just to get some clothes, y'know, just incase it got a bit... Messy. They'll be a bit big on you but it'll do." Jerome smiled as he dragged the woman's body out of the room. He returned with a few towels and some clothes. "Here ya go, baby. I'm gonna put this one under the bed." Jerome smiled, giving Bruce the towels and clothes. 

The water was hot, and helped relax Bruce's muscles. He finally noticed the bruises on his hips as he cleaned himself thoroughly. Last night still blew his mind away, and he unfortunatley got lost in a day dream. He didn't realise that Jerome had slipped in behind him until his chest pressed against Bruce's back, and a pair of arms looped around his waist. "I suppose I have no choice but to date you then..." Bruce mumbled to the redhead as he leant his head back for Jerome to kiss his neck. "Don't sound so sad, Brucie! You love me really." Jerome smiled, peppering soft kisses onto Bruce's neck, which was covered in love bites. "That's kinda true, I guess..." The teen replied, leaning their heads together. "'Kinda'?" Jerome asked, "Well, I have had a mild crush on you..." Bruce admitted, and Jerome laughed, "I knew it!" He shouted happily, spinning Bruce around to catch his lips in a bruising kiss. Bruce moaned softly, and Jerome chuckled as he pulled away. "I love you..." Jerome said quietly, "I love you too..." Bruce admitted shyly. "C'mon, lets go get food." Jerome smiled. 

The small diner opposite to the motel suited them just fine, as they found a booth seat and kept their hands interlocked. They both ordered pancakes to share, and ordered two cokes to go along with it. "Could this count as our first date?" Jerome asked, stuffing a bit of the syrup-smothered pancake into his mouth. Bruce nodded, "Sure, if you want..." His smile was small as he leaned against Jerome. "Awesome." Jerome smiled, kissing Bruce's cheek and watching Bruce with amusement as the teen's face went bright red. "Did you know, you're my first proper crush and relationship?" Bruce smiled. "Well, it's an honour to be your first." Jerome smiled back. "I fucking love you, Bruce." Jerome kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

They left the diner, hand in hand, and got in Jerome's car. "Did you enjoy our date?" Jerome asked softly, "Yeah, it was amazing.." Bruce smiled brightly "Awesome, now, did you enjoy your first kill?" Jerome turned to Bruce at a red light, "T-there was a thrill.." Bruce nodded, and Jerome smiled brightly. "See! What did I tell you, it's nice isn't it?" The clown's smile widens as Bruce nodded slightly. He pulled up at the sidewalk, "Would you be willing to do it again?" He took Bruce's hands in his own, and he grinned as the teen nodded a bit. Jerome got out the car, and walked towards another teen as he leant against the wall and smoked, a loner, Jerome was smart. Bruce watched the two struggle, then the teen went limp and Jerome hauled him into the trunk, tying him up before slamming the trunk down. "Where to, gorgeous?" Jerome asked, turning the car on and speeding away. "Somewhere high up..." Bruce smiled, intertwining their fingers as his sanity slowly depleted some more. 

Bruce watched as the other teen begged them desperately to let him go, Bruce already had that glint in his eyes, one Jerome knew well, and it was driving the redhead crazy. Bruce drove the knife into the boy's gut, making him cry out in pain and anguish. He twisted the blade painfully before ripping it out. "Babe? Will you do the honours?" Bruce smiled, looking at Jerome who was already staring at his lover. "Only if you'll help me, baby boy." Jerome smiled, hoisting the injured teen up onto the ledge. They watched him fall and scream, wriggling his limbs in the air as if he were drowning, then he splattered against the pavement, making people around him scream. Bruce smiled brightly and kissed Jerome deeply, resting his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks. Jerome's found their way to Bruce's hips as they swayed slightly. When they finally broke apart, Jerome pressed their foreheads together and they laughed.


End file.
